When Worlds Collide OC - Karma
"If you think I'll be as easy as before, you're in for a huge surprise...." ''- Karma Mercier'' History - Character= Malachi Mercier was a French man who grew up, seeing the horrors of what Primordials could do to each other. He witnessed many evil Primordial try to wipe out mankind multiple times; this was the worst Primordial takeover in a long time and he wished he could make a difference. Once he was in adulthood, his full powers manifested, and he finally realized he was The Primordial of Biology. Malachi decided to have children with a human woman but didn't want to feel unsafe around all the evil Primordials threatening society. After enough thought he decided to wage war on the Primordials as he wanted the worlds to be safe from them. He had created his own army of different mutated monsters that were essentially his puppets. Each monster had different strengths and weaknesses within them so it would help regulate the evil Primordials that threatened his society. Many Primordials didn't like what he was doing, because he was kind of controlling humans as well as Primordials and was trying to create more of a dictatorship. The Primordials began to seek out Malachi and take him out of power but this was unsuccessful at first, until the more Progenies and Scions joined in. They didn't understand what he was trying to do, by helping society, and only saw it as trying to take control of it. One day he received a distress call from his wife and other family members, telling him Primordials seemed to be coming for them. Angry he got has many monsters as possible and went over to where his family lived in France after having a base in England. Once he arrived, he had witnessed The Primordial of Vibrations send vibrations through the ground along France, destroying most of the terrain and sinking some homes. Malachi was furious and sent his monsters to attack but he was stopped by other Progenies that could manipulate kinetic energy. One of his monsters saved him and flew towards his family's house but it was too late. He watched as they ran out the house in panic with the mother all bloody and the kids trying to help her away. Her parents also came out the house panicking helping her as much as they could in their old age. But before Malachi could react a glass missile fell from the sky past him and detonated onto the area, with glass shards flying out in omnidirectional way, obliterating anything in its path. Glass shards came at his monster, killing it as he fell to the ground. With everything hazy, he looked up, brushing himself off as he protected his own fall but saw the most gruesome thing: body parts of his family hanging from random glass shards and their blood splattered amongst all the neighboring houses. Malachi couldn't function. He could only scream. After this incident, Malachi went crazy and made up his mind to murder every Primordial and have his revenge. For several years he went on a spree of hunting and trying to kill Primordials by himself. He had unleashed his power, not holding back like before successfully murdering several Primordials, Progenies and Scions that stood in his way. But it became overwhelming as there became too much to handle with his own power. So the crazed Malachi did something insane. On the planet Dynast, he stalked The Primordial of Data, Ciri Vogel, and waited for the perfect opportunity. When she was off her guard relaxing in her room (she has her own palace), Malachi shape-shifted back into his normal form and grabbed her, used his power to disable her nervous system so she couldn't use her powers to defend herself and went on to rape her for hours on end. After he was finished, he heard Ciri's guards rushing to her room and when they blasted down the door, they saw Ciri naked and defenseless, weeping on the bed. Malachi successfully escaped after doing the deed and left Ciri to conceive a child. 6 months later, Ciri is still pregnant. She has accepted the fact she had been raped and kept the child so she could raise it. Though, one day she goes into the bath to wash herself up, and there waits Malachi. He is invisible and had been waiting for her to enter the bath that day. She walks past his invisible body and sits in the tub, refreshing herself. But that was when Malachi's arm became visible, reached down at her and as Ciri noticed, he ripped out her uterus. Ciri, as she's about to scream, passes out and Malachi holds the bloody uterus in his hand, ready to escape. Before he leaves, he uses his powers to grant her another uterus, and he then leaves. Malachi was now on the other side of Dynast, hiding in a forest and had a birthing pod containing his son, Karter, whom he named himself. Malachi at the time, contained the DNA of many Primordials which he had planned to infuse into Karter's genes. Due to Karter's genes resembling the structure of data, Malachi was able to manually "code" his body into accepting the Primordials' genes into his genome. He also manipulated the coding in Karter's head to have an aggressive and ruthless personality so that he could be Malachi's successful servant. This process was done over the 3 months that Karter had left to develop in the birthing pod. And now, Karter was going to be born soon... Karter for the first years in his life, was getting treated like shit by his father. Malachi was very strict and hostile to Karter even though he was not even 5 yet. Karter had no option but to face all the punishment and abusive behavior delivered by his father. This solidified his hate for his father at such an early age, but he continued to do his deeds. Malachi raised Karter thinking he was the perfect son, able to do his deeds and become a powerful Progeny. But little did he know... Years later, Malachi had made more like Karter that were older than him, but were failed and had all kinds of genetic errors within them. He kept them anyways and with Karter, formed The Myriad of Retribution. Malachi made Karter and all of these "children" start to do his bidding and kill humans and scions. Karter was only 11 when he started to murder the humans and Scions in cold blood. He had developed his Data powers (from his mother) and gained Cell powers (from his father) to make himself a force to be reckoned with. He also is capturing humans and travelling to his father's hideout, sending them in a large tube that helps feed Malachi and keep him alive after a fatal battle with another power Primordial a year back. During that battle, Malachi had weakened the enemy and let Karter take the kill; his first kill of a Primordial and certainly not his last... After this incident, he started to obtain renown, becoming known as The Primordial Executioner or The God Slayer. The population knew he was only 10 when he killed the Primordial and he was a little feared by lots of humans and scions especially. Fast forward to when Karter is now 15. Malachi had just deemed him to be ready to kill Progenies and maybe even Primordials without him by his side. Karter, having an angry expression on his face accepted the promotion and was ready to be sent out to an important mission. After he turned 15 though, he was starting to suffer terrible headaches and visions of his dad conducting unusual experiments on him. So once there was a huge mission that his Dad was about to send him out to do, he mentally prepared himself to escape the mission and group to find answers, as he's always hated his father... He waited for the perfect opportunity during the mission and fled as fast as he could. It seemed like he was going crazy: defying his father, vomiting, confused, and just full of adrenaline. He wanted to get as far away from his as possible because at this point he doesn't know what he's done to him. After escaping for a couple hours, he thought he heard the Myriad on his tail, ready to hurt and capture him, or even worse. Kill him. He was tired and ready to pass out but he kept going until suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he was free-falling and hit concrete. He was groaning as he looked up and around, seeing lights nearly blind his vision but they stopped. It had seemed he was teleported, but to where... }} Personality Karma was experimented on and had his personality already predetermined for him. Growing up, he had to deal with the authoritative parenting from his father, and the harsh environment, which constant fucked up creation by his father as well. This all made Karma very clean and organized, as he feared to get yelled at by his father. Karma never got to have much fun without his father forcing him to do activities or duties for him as well,which made Karma a no-nonsense guy. Karma eventually grew to hate his father at a very young age, often rebelling because of how much he hated being bossed around. Eventually he started to become used to this type of behavior, having a calm and relaxed exterior, not displaying interest or enthusiasm. He always enjoyed the time he had to himself and often played with toys, acting like the world around him didn't exist. Often when he was angry at his father and went to his room, he played a number game in his head which for some reason helped him calm down and break into a smile. He never knew why this helped when he was angry, but it seems it has always been apart of him. He never had been a patient person though and was persistent in things he wanted to do, which was why he rebelled a lot. He was loyal though, carrying out every duty his father commanded of him without hesitation. He only started to hesitate when he continuously got older, because of something in his mind revealing bits of his past in the womb and something just telling him not to listen to his father. He was very quick tempered and impulsive, often blowing up on a minion when they did a slight thing wrong or his father. As a killer, he was very casual with killing people, being resistant to their blood, screams and tears and not valuing other lives over his and his father's, no matter how much he hated him. 2 years after Karma got teleported to the world and became close friends with 4 other guys, he was free to live and do whatever he wanted which made him become less strict with himself and others, not blowing up in someone's face if they did something wrong, as well as having a little fun. Although he still is a mean and blunt person like his father, he doesn't like expressing that part of himself to his friends. He is still impulsive and a rebel, which isn't a bad thing in his eyes. He still has this nonchalant exterior on him even though deep down, he was hurt deeply by his father. Whenever he thinks about his father he plays the number game in his head to calm himself down and just forget about him. Due to the active rejection of his father, Karma absolutely despises killing, even though he's used to it. Being on Prime for 2 years has changed him about the act of killing so he doesn't tolerate any kind of killing unless it's an extreme situation. Being with lots of normal people and no other super-humans like him, made Karma highly cocky due to the fact that even on his Earth, he was a highly feared/respected Progeny. Powers & Abilities '' Powers * 'Progeny Physiology -''' Progenies are the children of Primordials, as they are still human. Though, Karma has slight basic superhuman traits as well. Karma is the Progeny of The Primordial of Biology and The Primordial of Data. He has the ability to learn all of their powers but it depends on how strong and how much he trains to do so. His blood and genes are thick with Primordial genes so he has the power to take out a Primordial by himself, unlike a Scion. Karma is different though; his father had implanted countless genomes off other Primordials he had fought, into Karma, to make him the ultimate weapon. He also has the ability to learn every of those powers, but it is not known how or when he can earn them. Due to him being born to his obvious parents, he already has some powersets inherited from them and utilizes them at the moment. - Progeny of Biology= This power is attributed to the biological functions of himself and another person. With this, Karma could have complete control of his body and enemy's body, but for now he is not even close to that sort of power. For now he can only manipulate certain cells in his own body and needs to exert more concentration on someone else's body. * Neurokinesis - Karma, when using neurokinesis is able to manipulate the nerves and nerve signals along his own body and another persons. For now, he can mostly control nerve impulses and messages, including senses and reflexes. This can only boost those stats by a little amount, as he DOES NOT use this power much. He can also slightly suppress pain to keep on fighting, if the fight happens to be a close call. With other people, he needs a little brief moment before he can use this ability to halt their movements. When he uses this ability, he can only halt their movements for a moment or so before not being able to maintain the ability anymore. * Mitokinesis - When using mitosis manipulation, Karma is only able to speed up his own cell mitosis to regenerate. Due to the fact that this requires intense concentration, Karma can only get into this state when he's safe from harm. He will sit on the ground with his legs crossed or be lay down, and enter meditation, so the only process going on in his body will be accelerated mitosis. He is not aware of his surroundings though and anything can be done to him, so this leaves him highly vulnerable. }} Abilities * Multilingualism: Karma, when being grown, was genetically modified to automatically know multiple languages once he began to speak. He can speak English, French, Italian, Japanese, German, Latin, Thai and several other languages that were exclusive to his own universe. * Battle Expert: Due to being trained intensively by his father, he can identify battle tactics that are produced by his enemies. He is also good at reading people, like where they are about to attack or if they are bluffing in an attack. * Basic Knowledge of Weaponry: He has the basic knowledge of all kinds of weaponry and the benefits/drawback that come at price with the weapon, so he'll know what kinds of weapons to use in whatever situation. He just can't use weaponry that well though. Weaknesses * Power Usage ''- Karma isn't able to use each Progeny ability in unison. He can only use them one at a time. For example, if he is currently holding a digitally created dagger, he must deactivate all active Data powers so he can use his Biology powers. This is a huge weakness that all Progenies are born with, and he must learn to overcome it. * ''Vulnerability to some Weaponry - Karma, although he has slight superhuman physiology must watch out for weapons that puncture, and slash (which are like, 90% of weapons). His skin isn't durable enough to protect against it, so that's why lots of his fighting style revolves around transforming into video. He can do well against blunt weaponry though because he can increase his durability by adding digital mass to his body. *''Similar Power Users'' - Karma's powers cannot affect himself if he tried, but someone else with similar powers to his, can effectively hurt him and disrupt his flow of powers, if they're more powerful than him. *''Biology Inexperience'' - Since he does not use his biology powers too much, he can make mistakes when using them, like target an incorrect neural flow, or accidentally turn off or stop an impulse for example. He needs to concentrate harder to use these biology powers so trying to use these powers in the midst of combat could be fatal for him. *''Blunt'' - He is very blunt with strangers and doesn't hold things back. He isn't as blunt with his close friends, as he enjoys their company. *''Impulsive when in a Bad Mood'' - Karma is impulsive when angered, but he's learned how to calm it down a little, even though the trait is still noticeable. He is also a little impulsive normally, but it's countered by his quick-thinking. *''Rebellious'' - Karma often defies or resists some established authority, government, or tradition; insubordinate. *''Stubborn'' - He is unreasonably, often perversely unyielding; bull-headed. Firmly resolved or determined; resolute. Paraphernalia Equipment * Motorcycle - This is Karma's motorcycle named Mirage,''' '''and it is his primary mode of transport. About half a year from when the RP started, Karma had decided he needed a faster means of transportation than a subway. So one day he was at an abandoned skate-park underneath a bridge and concentrated immensely to use his digital powers to conjure up his motorcycle. From the advice and after watching his friend Rokuro build his own motorcycle from scratch, he knew what advantageous and correct parts he needed to conjure into his perfect motorcycle. After hours and hours on end, conjuring every little part he needed into the motorcycle, it was finally finished. He was exhausted, but continued to work on it. Mirage was modeled after a Yamaha YZF-R1. He created an engine on par with a supercharger engine and runs off of Karma's digital energy, so Karma can only output so much digital energy for speed. All the components also contain data infusion with Karma's data genes. He has a mental connection with Mirage, so when he comes into range of it, it automatically starts up and a helmet, with full digital features (like Bluetooth and info transferring), digitalize around his head. When he gets off Mirage, the helmet dematerializes and Mirage automatically turns off. Since Mirage is linked to Karma, he can use data signals to auto-pilot it or make it drive to him, if he's away from it. When Karma uses his invisibility, it can also cloak Mirage, but not its sound. He can transfer info among the other cycles that his friends have, like GPS locations and directions, pictures and videos, messages and that's about it so far. He may still be able to upgrade Mirage in the future. Trivia * Karma is currently 17 years old. * Due to not having school and being advantageous, Karma was done numerous activities such as hiking, off-roading, doing hardcore drugs and travel out of state, several times. * Karma is a fan of comedy shows, such as Scrubs, The Office, Atlanta and Martin. He likes to re-watch them sometimes, when he wants a good comedy. * He also enjoys anime, and likes to try out lots of anime that people recommend to him. * Karma loves to solve complex problems when he's very stressed out for some reason. He doesn't even know the reason himself, but he loves to do it. * If Karma were to pick a theme song for himself, he would pick, Amsterdam by Rick Ross. He personally thinks the song makes him feel likes he back on Dynast, and also powerful. * Karma usually wears hoodies and skinny (they're flexible) jogger pants with simple low cut shoes. Sometimes he'll wear t-shirts with joggers or shorts and high-top shoes if he feels like it. He has very current fashion. * Though, this is his new kind of outfit he wears now. He first used it as a disguise but has gotten used to it now. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide